morally_greyfandomcom-20200214-history
Aloise De Malo
Aloise De Malo is a baseball player in junior year who is on a God-given mission to save as many people as she can until her quota is finished. However, before she was able to reach to five, she gets disrupted by a demonic figure who wants to put a halt to her goal. Now it is up to her to do what she does best and save the one in need of help before returning back whence she came. Aloise is the protagonist for most of the comic. She also is the fifth and final person sent in the hellrealm by Ren. Appearance Aloise is shown to have pigtails in the form of braids; she also wears a school baseball uniform, as well as a rosary (at least before it got stolen from her). Despite her stoic default, Aloise tends to show lots of expression and not hold back her fear, especially when facing situations she can't comprehend and fix easily, which adds more fun for Reynard in the long run. Personality Aloise's first impression on people comes across as very aloof and blunt. She never fails to hold back criticism she has about another person, but tends to lace it under eloquent language. Her dedication to Catholicism also stands out among many other traits. Her religion crosses her thoughts often, applying to her dialogue as well. In contrast to her uptight nature, her main interest above everything is baseball; she embraces the typical jock image. Somehow, she even ties it together with religious undertones, almost as if it was an art form as itself. Nonetheless, the sport is a way of self expression for Aloise. She is able to apply these skills for her school baseball team. Plot Prologue Aloise's first appearance in comic is on page 2 (from the original comic site on tumblr.) During the first scene that is played out as Aloise's flashback/fantasy, she is dressed as a priest-like figure, instead of the default outfit she's usually drawn in, as she says the "Our Father" prayer before pushing Ren off a ledge, believing that she has saved him from suffering. Afterwords, events follow in Aloise's eyes as she goes through usual life activities such as church, a morning routine, and school. The scene cuts stop at Aloise in biology class, reading a chapter about reproduction and birth, only to be stopped by Gwen Jimena. Gwen asks to borrow the biology textbook, and Aloise allows her. This follows up with cat form Ren, showing up by the classroom window to stalk the two. While Gwen is occupied with Ren, it is revealed that Aloise was writing some sort of message to Gwen, presumably a love letter, in her notes. However, when confronted about it, she immediately plans to throw it out; the scene after cuts to Aloise pitching a baseball to Mont during tryouts, for the baseball team needed a new member. During tryouts, Aloise first encounters Ren in his ghostly form. From there, she's taken out of her mundane life and reality starts noticeably bending right in front of her eyes. Ren calls her out for being so uppity about God and mocks her religion by stealing her rosary and building up religious motifs only to tear it all down in front of Aloise's eyes. The prologue ends with Ren recalling his last moments, but this time, he decides to push her off into the abyss. Chapter 1 In the hellrealm, Aloise is woken up by Gwen. TBD Powers & Abilities Relationships Notes & Trivia Gallery ]]